Paris
'Overview' Paris is the name given by a mysterious man of great magical powers. 'Physical Appearance' He wears dark, long sleeved robes that conceal most of his physical features and has a large, circular hat that conceals the top of his face. A little beard stubble grows around his chin. 'Personality' He takes great pains to hide any personal information about himself. He has an apparently quick wit and a love of using it. He has a dark side as well, an angry side of himself that shows itself when things aren't going as planned. His trademark wit is put to the side in exchange for a tone of annoyance. He has an apparent dislike for the Dragon Speakers, particularly Li'liok, calling him "a relic of a dead age." 'Backstory' He had been in training to become a Dragon Speaker of Solon. He was to be Li'liok successor, but during his quest for knowledge, which is typical procedure for one of Solon's men, he came across "some information that he shouldn't have." He broke away from his loyalties to Solon and became a traitor to the state. This information turned out to be knowledge obtained through Time Scrying. He predicted the rise of the Demon Lords and the dragons' failure to stop them due to thier inability to stop fighting one another long enough to counter the demon's advance. After failing to convince Li'liok about then dangers ahead, he set off on his own to find ways to counter the demon threat. 'Campaign Log' He appeared in the carriage carrying Lady Bastier and the members of the Party towards Pax. He claimed he was there to discuss a matter with the lady, which he needed privacy for. After some banter, he used some powerful magic to remove the Party from the carriage and teleport them to an underground mine near Pax. When the party later remet the carriage they found the Lady unharmed. Paris took a whimsical view to the fact that he had accidently sent the party in the mines when he had only intended to send them to Pax, and the dangers that the party faced while in the mines failed to make an impression on him. In order to make up for his mistake, he agreed to send the party ahead to thier next destination, Pacil, to help them flee the pursuit of Pax's forces. As Marcus Hildebrand and Samuel Bayard Fariman fought due to the orders of Li'liok, Paris appeared and froze both of thier bodies in place to stop the fight. Li'liok was enraged at his formed disciple, but Paris showed no fear of him, and called him, "a relic of a dead age" before teleporting him away. He then expressed his annoyance that, even without thier memories, Marcus and Fariman were fighting. He told them that they "did not understand the consequences of thier actions," and teleported them once again. This time he sent them to the future he had previously predicted so they could see for themselves what he saw. Unfortunetly, even after seeing this, Marcus refused to reconcile with Fariman, and Paris was forced to chose between them, choosing Fariman and sending Marcus off on his own. He took the rest of the party to his sanctuary and explained to them the situation as it stood and what he needed them for. When they agreed to help him, he sent them back to Pacil, with instructions to head towards Auria. He left horses with them at town to help with the journey. Category:NPC